Croyezvous au prince charmant?
by Angie450
Summary: voila qu'elqu'un qui se demande si elle y croit. c'est un chapitre unique :P


Youppie !! C'est ma plus longue pour l'instant ! Donc comme toujours c'est a chapitre unique ! (Ben quoi ?) Le disclamer est à la fin. So Bonne lecture ! Ah oui ! J'ai oublié ! Trouver donc c'est qui les personnage ! : P  
  
Le prince charmant  
  
Qui n'as jamais rêvé du prince charmant ? Certainement pas moi, car je viens de le trouver. C'est tellement stupide la façon que cela c'est passer ! Mais qu'elle fille ne rêve telle pas de voir l'homme de ça vie arriver sur un cheval blanc avec une rose dans la mains, la monter sur le cheval et demander : « Veux-tu m'épouser ? » c'est très rare une fille comme ça ! Je n'y croyais pas maintenant oui.  
  
Durant 7 longues années cela a toujours été l'enfer. Des coups plus bas les un que les autres. Je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce qu'il ma fait subir ! C'était tellement dégradant surtout devant toute l'école. Un matin s'en savoir pourquoi, je me suis réveillé les cheveux roses, en tutu et plus capables de parler. mes cours ont été affreux. Jusqu'à ce qu'on sortent en même temps de la bibliothèque et que l'on se fonce dedans. - Pas capable de regarder où tu vas la fouine ? - fait donc attention toi-même ! - c'Est ça toujours la faute des filles. machiste ! - Ah ! C'est correct ! Ta boite ! - Pff ! Il partit à rire. IL s'en étouffait presque ! Franchement pour qui il me prend !!! - Très beau commentaire !! - retourne donc chez le diable ! - pis toi dans tes livres ! - c'est ça !  
  
On s'éloigna de la bibliothèque, chacun dans une direction différente. Je le déteste quand il me fait une scène. Pourquoi juste quand il me fait une scène ! Allons ma grande c'est tout le temps voyons !! Rêve pas en couleur ce n'est pas lui le prince chercher ailleurs ! Et tout de suite a part de ça !  
  
Cela commença la plus longue série de faces de tout les temps. Mcgonagal en avait plein la tête des retenues que je récoltais. Elle me disait : « voyons mademoiselle vous devriez-vous comporter comme une préfete-en- chef ! » Je la verrais moi ! Ce n'est vraiment pas évident ! Franchement !  
  
Une bonne journée ou j'en avait plus qu'assez, je le coinçais dans un corridor et lui dit ce que je pensais de lui. - Bon la y'en a marre ! - DE quoi ? - de toi ! - ah ! -grrrr ! C'est quoi ton putain de problème ? - Mais rien princesse. oups ! - Princesse ! Ah bien tien donc ! Si ta un problème essaie donc de le régler maintenant ! Parce que moi, princesse, n'est pas intéresser a souffrir plus !  
  
Je me retourna prête a partir avant de le gifler mais je n'avait pas même faite un pas que je le sentit prendre mon bras et me retourner. Un plaqua c'Est lèvres contre les miennes et me donna un baiser a la fois dure et passionnée. Tout autour de moi tournais comme si le monde tombait et qu'il n'y avait que c'est bras pour me retenir. C'était tellement merveilleux. Je ne l'aurais crue ! Le baiser pris finalement fin. Les deux totalement a bout à souffle. Il me regarda avec c'est beau yeux bleu glaciers. Comment ne pas résister. - Voila ! J'ai toujours voulu le faire. J'ai toujours voulu t'avouer mes sentiments, mais je n'étais jamais capable de les croire. Je les fuait toujours. Cette année lorsque j'ai su que tu était préfète avec moi j'ai crue que le moment était idéale, mais tu ne semblait pas vouloir m'écouter. JE suis désolée pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire. Je t'aime !  
  
Je le planta la et partie a courir vers ma chambre. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Lorsque le tableau ce décida afin a se retourner, je n'en crue pas mes yeux. Je ne pouvais même plus mettre un pied devant l'autre. Des fleurs a profusion, des roses rouges a perte de vue. Sauf sur mon lit ou un ourson en peluche m'attendait avec une lettre et un écrin noir. Je réussis avec misère à me rendre jusqu'à mon lit. De la, je pris la lettre et la lu. « Très chère princesse,  
Cette lettre, je te les écrites des millions et des millions de fois, je ne sais pas par qu'elle force j'ai réussi a te la donner, mais j'y suis arriver. J'ai chercher de qu'elle façon il serais le mien pour te le dire, surtout après tout ce que j'ai dit et fait envers toi. J'ai été vraiment cruel sur ce coup la. Je te demande pardon, avec tout l'amour que je te porte, je m'en veux réellement. Dans l'écrin tu trouveras une bague. Si tu es prête à me pardonner, a m'aimer comme je t'aime, sort de ta chambre avec la bague a ton doigts et l'ourson dans tes bras. Je t'attendrez cacher dans l'ombre pour voir ta réponse. Si elle est positive comme mon c?ur le souhaite, j'en serai heureux. Mais si elle ne l'est pas, sort l'ourson avec l'écrin et mets les deux ensembles sur le pas de ta porte. Je te le promet après cela je ne te le demanderez plus. Je souhaite de tout mon c?ur que la réponse sera oui, mais écoute le tien avant le mien. »  
  
Je t'aime  
La Fouine (pas pu m'en empêcher : P)  
  
Elle prit l'écrin et l'ouvrit. Qu'elle merveilleuse bague ! Elle avait comme pierre, un minuscule diamant. L'ourson lui était tout blanc et avait sur une patte marquer en rouge « je t'aime ! » c'était vraiment mignon. Je ne sus plus quoi dire ou faire. Je décidai alors, d'écouter mon c?ur et il ne me disait qu'une chose, mets la bague. Je le fis donc et elle prit la mesure juste de mon doigt. Ni trop grande ni trop petite. Je pris l'ourson et sortit de la chambre. Je le cherchais des yeux mais ne le trouvait pas. Soudain, deux bras puissant me prise la taille. - Merci ma princesse ! - Mais de rien ! Savais-tu que tu es fou ! - non pourquoi ? - toute c'est rose doivent t'avoir coûter une petite fortune ! - Pas grave, tu le mérites vraiment. - Merci !  
  
Nous nous embrassâmes jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Lorsque je lui lâchai la main, il la reprit et nous descendîmes pour déjeuner dans la grande salle. En arrivant tout le monde nous lançais des regard torves mais je m'en contre ballancais, tant et aussi longtemps que mon prince était la.  
  
Vous voyez maintenant pourquoi je croie au prince charmant. Y croyez-vous ? J'espère que oui ! L'année d'après fut merveilleuse. Nous nous sommes marier le mois suivant la fin de nos études. Le mariage était féerique. Je n'avais jamais rien vue de telle. Les années ont passée et nous sommes toujours ensemble. Maintenant nous avons 2 enfants, Élisabeth et Anthony. Tout les deux ressemble beaucoup a leurs père, sauf pour une chose, le goût de l'étude. Ils me rappellent leurs pères et moi à chaque fois que nous nous bataillions, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Vraiment vous n'y croyez toujours pas au prince charmant ? Dommage !  
  
Voila ! C'est déjà ça qui est ça ! Bon même si c'est a la fin juste pour dire que y'a pas de personnage a moi sauf peut-être les enfants. Alors bonne fin de journée ! Alors pas si compliquer de trouver n'est-ce pas ? 


End file.
